O Sol
by Mary-neechan
Summary: “Sempre haveria uma alvorada, em que o sol venceria as trevas, e arrancaria o destaque da lua. E o momento chegara.” .:Naruto centred:. .:Dedicado a Taiyoo:. .:Segunda de uma série de oneshots sobre o tema "natal":.


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:** Sobrenatural (ou seja, aparecimento de fantasmas, cadeiras voando, pessoas psicografando... coisas normaizinhas assim).

**Pares:** Sem casais.

**Comentários Iniciais:** E a segunda da série vai para Taiyoo (pessoa que muda mais de Nickname do que de sapato XD)**,** uma grande amiga, uma das primeiras pessoas do fanfiction com quem tive contato. Não me perguntem de onde saiu isso, porque nem eu sei. Se descobrirem, me avisem. Acho que foi por causa do mangá Naruto que eu li antes de fazer essa one-shot. Mas, como da primeira vez, se ela gostar tô me lixando com o quão estranho pareça. A fanfic é Naruto centred, com menções da relação dele com outros personagens como Jiraya, Pein, Madara, Minato e Sasuke. Ah, os reviews de agora em diante serão respondidos no capítulo em que foram mandados. Os que mandaram reviews ao capítulo passado vão para ele ver a minha resposta. Agora, boa leitura!

* * *

-

**O Sol**

-

Tinha sido um golpe pesado. Muito mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Naruto definitivamente não estava preparado para perder Jiraya. Ele sempre perdia tudo o que nunca deveria perder! Primeiro seus pais, depois Sandaime, depois Jiraya. Só faltavam Sakura e Kakashi, e Naruto tinha a impressão terrível de que Kakashi também se iria, se já não tivesse ido enquanto Naruto treinava com o Sapo Velho na montanha de nome estranho.

Não lhe interessava em nada a herança, todos os bens que Jiraya secretamente cultivara, o fato de ser o único invocador de sapos e ter mais liberdade por isso, entre outros "benefícios" que a morte de Jiraya lhe causou. O que mais queria era ver Jiraya vivo novamente.

Mesmo assim, Naruto sentia decepção. Ele cultivara sua relação com Jiraya como se ele fosse um ser semi-perfeito, acima do bem e do mal, da humanidade e de seu destino imutável: a morte. E Jiraya acabou decepcionando Naruto, morrendo nas mãos de Pain. Porque Naruto sonhava que, quando Hokage, Jiraya estaria a seu lado para apoiá-lo. Não era uma decepção que trazia ódio, mas uma decepção melancólica e morbidamente conformada.

E o natal era o pior dia. Quando as pessoas ficam mais juntas, celebrando o nascimento de um rei que muitos desprezaram e mataram, e que muitos ainda não acreditavam que tinha tal título. Naquele dia, mesmo os que não acreditavam, juntavam-se com seus amigos, para festejar a oportunidade de estarem vivos. Jiraya estava morto, não haveria este tipo de comemoração por sua parte.

E Naruto aprendera a comemorar com Jiraya, até porque passara três de seus natais com ele. Os únicos três que passara acompanhado, já que a construção do time 7 e o relacionamento com Iruka não chegaram a alcançar um natal, já que o loiro saiu da vila para treinar, numa época próxima ao natal.

O loiro, compreensivamente, estava perdido. Ele não sabia como comemorar sem Jiraya. Era como se tivessem puxado o tapete onde se apoiava, e sob ele existisse um buraco fundo, sem fim. E como se estivesse caindo, ininterruptamente. E não conseguia parar.

Os sapos foram fazer suas próprias comemorações de natal, e informaram à Naruto que este poderia fazer o que quisesse. Voltar à vila, comunicar-se com os amigos, fazer alguma cerimônia humana de natal, qualquer coisa. Mas o que Naruto tinha mais vontade era de se jogar de um penhasco bem alto.

Ele ficara quieto, não querendo desanimar os sapos, esperando que fossem embora para que pudesse chorar em paz. Podia lembrar claramente das palavras de Iruka e Shikamaru tentando confortá-lo, mas era difícil pensar que nunca mais veria o sannin pervertido em ação, "coletando informações" ou fazendo poses ridículas.

Lembrava também que, ao montar uma árvore de Natal, Jiraya lhe perguntou o porquê de montar tal coisa se não servia para nada. Naruto respondeu que Deus estaria olhando, e Papai Noel colocaria os presentes sob ela se estivesse ali. Jiraya respondeu que era ateu, mas deixou que Naruto festejasse de maneira cristã e papainoelesca seu natal, participando ativamente.

Jiraya não tinha problemas em aceitar que os outros acreditassem em algo que não existia, se lhes fizesse bem era a conta. Ele era gentil quanto às idéias alheias, sempre respeitando opiniões contrárias. Afinal, não morreria se Naruto achasse que a magia do natal era causada por Deus e não pelas pessoas que se esforçavam para que esta época fosse maravilhosa e cheia de paz.

Mas não tinha como ele, Jiraya, pensar assim. Ele tinha vivido guerras, e Deus não estava presente nelas. Se Ele existisse, certamente as guerras eram lugares esquecidos por ele. Se Deus existia, por que não acabava com as guerras, com sua bondade divina? Naruto lhe respondia, sempre, que Deus não causava as guerras. Não era seu desejo que as guerras existissem, então não era seu dever fazer com que acabassem. Ele desejava que os humanos, que começaram as guerras, fossem os que acabassem com elas.

Então Naruto chorou. Ele lembrava que ambos "brigavam" no natal por causa disso, e depois sorriam e se abraçavam. Era como uma tradição. Fechou os olhos e reprimiu um soluço, esperando que seu coração parasse de doer e que sua respiração se normalizasse. Não esperava passar o natal daquele jeito, mas era uma realidade da qual não se podia escapar. Jiraya ainda estava tão presente...

Apertou mais um pouco as pálpebras, fazendo que as gotículas se acumulassem nos cílios. Quando abriu-os, sua vista estava borrada, seus olhos coçavam e sentia seus cílios pesados e úmidos. Parecia que sua garganta estava entupida por um sapo, e seu corpo não parava de tremer. Colocou uma mão numa têmpora, tentando diminuir a dor de cabeça.

Naruto encostou a cabeça na árvore em que estava apoiado, tentando normalizar sua visão. Foi quando viu um borrão de cabelo branco à sua frente, e arregalou os olhos, que doeram mais do que nunca. Ow, que bom, agora estava tendo alucinações.

- Naruto? - melhor ainda, suas alucinações até tinham voz, e igual a do Jiraya!

- Meu filho? - Naruto girou a cabeça para o lado, e viu um borrão loiro. Agora ele tinha seu pai ali, pior ainda, um pai que nem conhecia. Iruka tinha razão, Naruto tinha imaginação demais.

- Pobre criança. Estava chorando? - agora, um borrão ruivo. Esse Naruto não reconheceu.

Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto teve a idéia genial de limpar os olhos com a manga da camisa. Enxugou o rosto molhado, piscou os olhos, e viu algo... Espantoso.

Era um total de umas cinquenta pessoas flutuando no ar. Naruto nunca tinha se assustado tanto em sua pobre e curta vida. De um lado, estavam algumas pessoas com roupas características de Tsuchikage, de outro alguns Raikage, e também Hokage. Todos os Hokage. Na verdade, todos os Hokage **mortos**. Todos os líderes mortos das cinco grandes nações ninjas, aderindo Jiraya, Kakashi, uma mulher ruiva, Itachi, os do clã Uchiha, o pai do Neji, o "pai" do Inari, entre muitos outros conhecidos e desconhecidos.

Naruto riu.

- Cara, o Iruka-sensei tinha razão. Eu realmente tenho imaginação – o loiro sorriu para todos, e depois mostrou a língua – Eu até acreditaria se o Itachi e o Kakashi não estivesse aqui, hehe.

- Como assim? - Itachi foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, e Kakashi suspirou.

- Ele não sabe que morremos, e nem do ataque.

- E eu achando que as notícias correm rápido. Já morri faz algum tempo...

- Eu morri faz poucas horas, Itachi – Kakashi jogou o corpo para trás, continuando a levitar, só que deitado.

- Ele não sabe que o Jiraya morreu? Se não sabe, por que estava chorando? - Itachi levitou para perto de Naruto, se agachando para colher uma lágrima que sobrara, no queixo do loiro.

- Ele sabe, óbvio. Eu vi ele chorar a minha morte, e não foi nada agradável – Jiraya sorriu melancolicamente.

- Eu vi ele chorando sua infância inteira, **isso** é que não é agradável – a mulher ruiva falou furiosa – E você teria evitado se tivesse sentado essa sua bunda grande em uma cadeira em Konoha, e cuidado do meu bebê – ela levitou até Naruto, e tentou lhe tocar o rosto. Sua mão atravessou a cabeça de Naruto, que gritou e se afastou – Isso sim é o significado da expressão "Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante".

- E como o Itachi tocou a lágrima? - Naruto arregalou os olhos, arrepiado.

- É que nós não podemos tocar matéria viva, mas a lágrima não é viva, por isso a toquei – Itachi sorriu, o que Naruto achou simplesmente bizarro.

- Naruto, temos algo a lhe dizer – Yondaime se adiantou, aproximando-se da mulher ruiva.

- Você era o borrão amarelo! Todo mundo têm razão quando dizem que você é tão rápido que só dá pra ver o borrão'ttebayo! E... Eu devia querer cortar a sua cabeça por me deixar com essa raposa enorme e mal-humorada dentro de mim, sabia? - Naruto mostrou a língua, e sorriu feliz – Mas você fez isso pra proteger todo mundo, então tá tudo bem! Pena que eu não fui considerado um herói, como o Jiraya disse que você queria que eu fosse – o loiro estudou a expressão facial do Hokage, que sorria radiante.

- Então você não me odeia por fazer da sua vida um inferno?

- Que nada! Eu não sou rancoroso, que nem o Sasuke-teme hehe – Naruto colocou uma mão na nuca, e a coçou, em um gesto infantil e típico de si.

- E esse é o salvador do mundo? - pronunciou-se um ruivo, com roupas de Kazekage. Era quase igual à Gaara, em exceção das olheiras em torno dos olhos.

- Kya, você é o borrão de cabelo vermelho! - Naruto apontou para ele, e arregalou os olhos – Gaara? Você também tá morto?

- Acho que você conhece meu filho – o homem disse, frio.

- Quê? **Você** é o desgraçado que fez o Gaara de cobaia e depois o infernizou a infância inteira? - Naruto franziu o cenho – Sabe o que me deixa mais fulo? - ele se desencostou da árvore, e andou em direção ao outro – Que você é **pai** dele! Você era a pessoa no mundo que mais se espera que o amasse, e até eu amo ele mais do que você! E isso que o conheço há bem menos tempo que você! Mas claro, um pai que bota um demônio dentro do próprio filho não é o tipo de pai exemplo, pelo menos não pra mim! - Minato congelou, assim como todos que sabiam daquela realidade da qual Naruto ainda desconhecia.

- É mesmo? - o Kazekage progenitor de Gaara sorriu maldosamente.

- Claro! Você colocou um demônio psicopata dentro do seu próprio filho! E sem necessidade, ainda por cima! O Shukaku, pelo que eu saiba, estava muito bem selado dentro de um jarro, e você resolveu que ele tinha quer dar uma "passeada" e parar dentro do seu filho. Você é um péssimo pai, mas o Yondaime lá não! - sem qualquer conhecimento de modos, Naruto apontou para Minato efusivamente.

- Eu não? - Minato arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Claro que não! A Kyuubi tava por aí dando sopa, você tinha que prender em alguém. Então, no seu caso, é bem justificável. E se eu fosse seu filho, nem ia me importar de ter um demônio dentro de mim, sabendo que meu pai me usou para salvar um monte de gente da morte certa. Eu sentiria orgulho, isso sim! Posso até não ser seu filho, mas estou agradecido que tenha me usado de recipiente para este demônio temperamental – Naruto sorriu novamente, e tentou encostar no Kazekage. Sua mão atravessou o peito do Kage – Mesmo que todo mundo me odeie por isso, claro – o loiro retirou a mão, sentindo-se estranho por atravessar alguém.

- Ah... - Minato fez uma careta, tentando se esquivar do que teria que contar. Os olhos da ruiva lhe pegaram no flagra de tentar fugir do assunto, e ele não teve escolha – Que bom... É que...

- Ele é seu pai – a mulher arrematou, e Naruto caiu pra trás, atravessando dois fantasmas às suas costas – E eu sou sua mãe, meu amor – ela sorriu, e Naruto desmaiou.

* * *

"_Puts, e estamos nas mãos __**dele**__?"_

"_Não reclama, estaríamos pior se fosse nas mãos de Pain."_

"_Valeu, Deus, que você __**não**__ ouviu a opinião do Jiraya e não fez de Pain a criança escolhida."_

"_Ei!"_

"_Confesso que estaríamos ferrados se fosse Pain a criança destinada."_

"_Pior se fosse o pirralho Uchiha."_

"_Ei, não fala assim do meu filho, seu velho decrépito!"_

"_É, não fala assim do meu irmãozinho, velho de-de-de-deoque?"_

"_Decrépito, Itachi."_

"_Nunca vi ninguém usar essa palavra em toda a minha vida, mãe."_

"_E esse é o gênio do clã Uchiha..."_

"_Sinal de que o clã não está muito bem, né? Não como o nosso, não é, irmão?"_

"_Claro, beeeeelo clã, sendo representado por uma alcoólatra. Bom mesmo."_

"_E o seu, que é representado por um nukenin idiota e manipulável que matou o próprio irmão, que era inocente?"_

"_Ei, fui eu que planejei, tá? E isso mostra que eu sou esperto, hehe."_

"_Calem a boca, que o meu bebê tá acordando!"_

"_Ele não é bebê, Kushina. Naruto já é mocinho..."_

"_Então ele já teve a primeira vez? Quando eu era vivo, nem sinal de ir atrás das mulheres."_

"_Cala a boca, velho pervertido! Meu bebê é um anjinho!"_

"_E ninguém me escuta quando eu digo que ele é mocinho..."_

"_Então já teve a menarca?"_

"_Puts, ele não é mulher, Chiyo! Virou mo-ci-__**nho**__, não mo-ci-__**nha**__!"_

"_Ô Yondaime mal-humorado... Eu só estava brincando, tá?"_

"_Olha, ele está abrindo seus lindos olhinhos! Iguais aos do Mina-chan! Meu bebê, você está bem?"_

"_Mina-chan, é?"_

"_Cala a boca, Fugaku."_

Naruto pensou que fosse um sonho. Ou um pesadelo. Ou uma mistura bizarra dos dois. Ele sempre teve a estranha impressão de que era parecido demais com o quarto Hokage para ser só coincidência. Mas achou que fosse um parentesco mais distante, como um primo de 2º grau ou um tio. Mas pai? Nunca pensou que seu próprio pai colocaria um demônio dentro de si, mas, de todas as crianças, era mais óbvio que usasse seu próprio filho.

Naruto olhou para os dois que alegaram ser seus progenitores, e sorriu. Desejava tocá-los, mas sabia que não podia. E sentiu o que Kushina outrora sentira: Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante; ou senão: Perto dos olhos e longe do coração.

- Mãe... Pai... Nossa, eu sempre tive a impressão de que era bastante parecido ao Yondaime, hehe. Mas por que o Ero-sannin não me contou? - Naruto perguntou, estranhado e levemente raivoso.

- Porque não era permitido. Não queríamos que a notícia fosse alastrada, porque muitas aldeias ocultas iriam querer o filho do tão famoso Yondaime como seu ninja. Ainda mais, o filho do Yondaime, sendo jinchuuriki do Bijuu mais poderoso de todos. Você seria o troféu que daria medo à outras vilas, mas seria uma vítima de ataques e tentativas de sequestro constantes – Jiraya explicou, e Naruto assentiu.

- Eu acredito em você. Mas... Vieram só fazer uma visita por que eu me sentia um lixo ou querem algo mais? Tem gente que eu nem conheço aqui, então parece que não é a primeira opção.

- O que queremos... - começou Minato.

- ...É esclarecer algumas coisas e fazer você se mover e fazer o que tem que ser feito para que o nosso mundo não se extingua – terminou o pai de Gaara.

- Você é a criança destinada, de uma profecia muito antiga, que está para ser cumprida. Em suas mãos há a destruição ou salvação do mundo, e conforme suas ações, o mundo estará destinado a renascer ou perecer – Jiraya voltou a explicar.

- Foi determinado que você lutaria contra uma falsa criança destinada, Pain. Até Jiraya, que foi destinado a treinar tal criança, achou que Pain era o verdadeiro. Mas você é – Sandaime afirmou, convicto.

- E conseguimos que Deus deixasse que nós voltássemos para te alertar de algumas coisas – Jiraya sentenciou.

- Mas você não era ateu? - Naruto perguntou.

- Quando você morre, algumas coisas ficam mais claras, sabe – Jiraya riu.

- E aquela mensagem do livro? A "o verdadeiro não está com eles"?

- É que o verdadeiro Nagato não é nenhum dos caminhos de Pain.

- Como?

- Eles são corpos de ninjas fortes, que eu inclusive conheci antes de que morressem. Nagato usa o Rinnegan para controlá-los de longe, como um marionetista tétrico movendo os cordões que conduzem suas marionetes. O terrível desta técnica é que não importa o que façam com os corpos, o verdadeiro Pain não morre. Pode-se destruir os seis, Pain somente precisa recolher mais corpos. Ele liga-se a uma máquina, e de lá controla os corpos, tendo certa noção do que acontece à sua volta. Cuida dos outros corpos e move-os simultaneamente, como se estivesse vendo o que eles vêem por televisões – Jiraya sentenciou.

- É quase como você quando vai falar com Kyuubi, só que ele, dentro de si, em vez de se comunicar com um demônio, controla seus corpos. E, ao contrário de você, não perde a consciência do que há ao redor de seu verdadeiro corpo – Minato concluiu.

- E só há um jeito de matar Pain: chegar ao seu verdadeiro corpo. Chegar à raiz do problema, cortar os cordões, fazer com que o marionetista não possa mais mover suas mãos e controlar seus brinquedos – Kushina sorriu, e colocou a mão sobre a de seu filho, mesmo que a sua atravessasse um pouco a dele.

- Você deve ir à Konoha, já que Pain está a atacando neste exato momento, e derrotá-lo. Nagato, o verdadeiro Pain, está escondido em algum lugar, controlando os corpos. Faça Kage Bushins aqui e deixe-os controlando o modo Sannin perto do lago dos sapos. Quando você desabilitá-los, seus poderes voltarão à você e você terá o modo Sannin sem ter que parar de se mover para concentrar o chakra natural – Minato tentou tocar os cabelos de Naruto, mas acabou atravessando-o também.

- É, e você pode me fazer um favor? Mais um, na verdade... - Itachi sorriu levemente.

- Fale, ora.

- Pode sequestrar o Sasuke?

- Como? - Mikoto deu um tapa na nuca de Itachi, que teve sua cabeça projetada para a frente.

- Ei!

- Que tipo de pessoa manda alguém sequestrar seu próprio irmão? Foi isso que eu te ensinei quando criança?

- Não... Acho que me expressei mal, ok? - Itachi rolou os olhos - Só quero que leve o Sasuke pra Konoha – então, o Uchiha dirigiu-se à Naruto - Pronto, melhor agora? - Itachi falou sarcasticamente com sua mãe.

- Muito, e tome cuidado com o jeito com que se dirige à sua mãe, moleque!

- Tá... Ah, Naruto, vou te ajudar a usar o poder que eu te dei antes de morrer, Ok? - Itachi sorriu, e Naruto assentiu.

- E o que foi?

- Ah... Só o Susanoo... - Itachi falou vagamente.

- Como assim?! Você deu o Susanoo pro garoto, seu maluco?! - Fugaku berrou, e deu mais um tapa na nuca de Itachi.

- Hoje é o dia "Bata na nuca do Itachi"? E sim, eu dei o Susanoo pra ele, vai fazer o que? O Tsukyomi não funciona mais no Sasuke, mas o Susanoo vai funcionar **sempre**. Se eu desse o Tsukyomi pra ele, seria inútil.

- Achei que você só tinha dado chakra pra ele – Mikoto comentou.

- Ele tem o chakra da Kyuubi, pra que iria querer o meu?

- É, tem razão.

- No caminho eu te ensino a ativar a parte do Mangekyou Sharingan que eu te dei e a usar o Susanoo, Naruto-kun.

- Ok, mas onde está o corpo de Pain?

- Ele está provavelmente em um lugar alto, é o propício para controlar algo à longas distâncias. Aquelas estacas negras em seu corpo são receptores que Pain usa para controlar os cadáveres. Se eu soubesse exatamente onde ele está, acredite, eu diria – Jiraya sorriu, "tocando" o rosto de Naruto.

- Ero-sannin...

- Você será tudo o que desejar ser, Naruto. Você não é só a criança destinada, e mesmo se não fosse... Você é a luz do mundo, Naruto. Então não chore por mim. Erga-se, você já passou por coisas muito piores do que a minha morte. Agora você tem pessoas que se importam por você, pessoas por quem lutar. E eu te digo: não desista do Sasuke. Ainda há solução, até para ele. Não deu certo a minha procura por Orochimaru porque eu não era como você. Você, Naruto, é o sol. Você emite luz própria. Você pode tirar as trevas de todos os seres. Ilumine a noite, Naruto. Cubra com seus raios até a lua.

- Pode deixar, ero-sannin – uma última lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Naruto, enquanto ele sorria e, por um ínfimo momento, podia sentir o calor das mãos de seu pai, sua mãe e seu sensei lhe aquecendo no frio daquela noite.

Como Jiraya dissera, ele era o sol. E Naruto sentira que aquele momento - antes daquele encontro com aqueles espíritos - não era seu. Sentia que passava por uma noite eterna, em que a lua brilhava e a escuridão tomava conta de tudo. E Naruto sempre considerara que Sasuke era a lua, porque cada um era destacado no momento em que o outro não estava ou não aparecia. Como o sol e a lua, que somente se destacavam quando o outro não despontava no céu. Mas, mesmo assim, de dia pode-se ver a lua, e a luz da lua não é nada mais do que o reflexo da luz do sol na mesma. Os dois se influenciavam com o outro, mesmo não querendo. E sempre há um eclipse para que ambos brilhem ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo lugar.

Naquela hora, Sasuke era, certamente, o principal. Sua vida deu uma mudança radical ao descobrir que Itachi era justo, e Konoha a única merecedora de sua fúria. Durante a morte de Jiraya e o baque da notícia, Naruto deixou que as trevas escondessem a luz do sol. Deixou que Sasuke tomasse as rédeas das decisões do mundo, e quase sucumbiu ao mesmo desejo de vingança que Sasuke tinha, influenciado pelo próprio exemplo de Sasuke. Mas a lua era reflexo do sol, e não o contrário.

Depois de sentir um calor quase imaginário que os corpos etéreos lhe brindaram, pôde concluir que o sol voltaria a brilhar. Sempre haveria uma alvorada, em que o sol venceria as trevas, e arrancaria o destaque da lua. E o momento chegara. Naruto venceria Pain, não importando se aquilo parecia uma armadilha feita pelo homem que se achava deus, ou os riscos da missão. Ele traria Sasuke de volta, e traria paz ao mundo. Traria seu calor de volta, que esteve bloqueado aquele tempo inteiro pelas trevas em seu coração.

E, talvez, ocorresse um eclipse. Porque, mesmo com o sol sendo encoberto pela lua, ele ainda iluminava a terra, e mostrava o caminho certo. E as estrelas, amigas de ambos os astros, ajudavam a iluminar o mundo. As únicas coisas que deveriam ser eliminadas seriam as nuvens, que encobriam a beleza do eclipse e das estrelas. E as mais tenebrosas nuvens eram Pain e Madara, carregados de raios, prontos para encobrir a terra e aniquilá-la. Naruto teria que trazer Sasuke novamente para perto de si, para formar um eclipse que desse esperança à todos de que um dia, não muito longe dali, as nuvens se dissipariam. E o mundo seria um mundo de paz.

Porque o sol voltara a brilhar.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**luciaalmeida**

**Comentário:**

entao o verdadeiro corpo do pain é o nagato? arigato maryy, eu já estava ficando maluca com essa história, sério, achando que ele nem existia

ps: QUE BOM QUE O NARUTO VAI MATAR ELE,isso se ele chegar a tempo de salvar a tsunade(ela vai lutar contra o pain).

ps: favoritei essa fic, e a coloquei em alerta

**Resposta da Autora:**

Calma more, estas conclusões foram minhas. Não faço nem a mínima idéia do que o tio Kishi vai fazer com o tio Pein, mas quero que ele morra mesmo assim :B - Pein, não tio Kishi - Tomara mesmo que a minha pequena fic torne-se realidade i.i bem que o Kishimoto podia pedir um tradutor e ler alguma fic em português e.e como parece que ele gosta de SasuNaru... talvez uma minha XD que bom que gostou tanto pra favoritar e.e eu só boto fic boa em alerta, as que eu quero ler mesmo. É uma honra #.# kissus!

* * *

**Taiyoo**

**Comentário:**

méldéls, eu amei o capítulo! e não só porque foi pra mim, adorei todas as comparações com o Sol e a Lua e os eclipses. Uia, Mary astróloga. :D

Enfim, amei a história. #-#  
Go go, Naruto salvar o mundo. #.#

**Resposta da Autora:**

- Completamente sem palavras - Nossa, que bom #.# Achei que você era meio zen e.e e se gosta das comparações, vai gostar do último capítulo dessa série, um itanarusasu já escrito, e com um monte de comparações. O nome é Luzes e.e Isso aeeeee Go go Naruto salvar o mundo \o/ tio Naru-chan tem mais é que vir pro nosso mundo nos salvar e.e você viu a sapatada que quase deram no Bush? - mudando de assunto - cara, eu queria que acertasse XD tadinho do muçulmano, torço por ele e.e que bom que você gostou da oneshot que dediquei pra você n.n kissus!

* * *

**danyela49**

**Comentário:**

DEMAIS MARY  
eu to adorando... tãõ triste e lindo i.i  
vou te pedir um favor  
não demora para postar cmo você costuma demorar  
onegai  
eu to amando sua fic  
continua  
kissus  
ja ne

**Resposta da Autora:**

Como você pediu, quase não demorou n.n eu tinha postado sábado, acho, e é só terça e.e é que eu estou bem adiantada nesse projeto, então não vai demorar muito mesmo n.n só tem pouco review i.i mas a qualidade é bem superior a muitos do que eu escrevo, então não dá pra entender e.e é realmente meio triste pelo Jiraya, e pelo Zetsu na anterior, mas bola pra frente \o/ e você pode procurar "Adversidade" no dicionário, e vai ver que significa "desgosto, aborrecimento, desgraça, infortúnio". Esse é o objetivo: vários conflitos diferentes, engraçados ou trágicos, que se passem na época do natal. Esse é o tema da fanfic n.n kissus!

* * *

**Lyra Kaulitz'**

**Comentário:**

Eu to choraando aki por sua causa..

a fic tá tãao.. linda.. perfeitaa... indescritível...

Sério.. Que vc continue escrevendo. Porque eu amo aas suas fics.. Elas me deixam mais feliz..

Temos a mesma opnião sobre o Naru.. Eu tbm acho que ele é o Sol.. Pronto pra iluminar tudo..

:D

Parabéns..

**Resposta da Autora:**

Eu fiz você chorar? i.i num chora num que eu choro tb T.T que bom que você gostou i.i - EMOcionada - nyaaaaaaaaa \o/ é justamente por isso que eu estou no fanfiction, pra fazer as pessoas felizes n.n senão já teria vendido meu computador e.e o Naru-chan é mesmo o sol, ele ilumina Konoha, e ele é mesmo fisicamente parecido com o sol n.n eu vou postar uma fic no dia de natal, com nome "luzes", que fala sobre os astros na relação de SasukexNarutoxItachi, espero que você goste n.n kissus!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Perdera um evento que esperava à tempos, estava todo dolorido, passaria o natal sozinho, e teria que fazer um henge e virar mulher para dançar na frente de um monte de homens esfomeados por uma seção "daquilo". O que mais poderia sair errado?"_

_O Pior Natal_, em breve.

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Acabei de exprimir parte da minha concepção sobre o personagem Naruto, e a própria história envolta dele. Para mim, o Naruto é simplesmente o Sol. E eu acho que existem seres humanos iguais a ele andando por aí, só espero achar um, daí eu me caso com ele! Tá, brincadeira, brincadeira... É comprovado científicamente (cofmentiracof) que autores felizes postam mais rápido XD Então mandem reviews e ajudem uma autora a ficar feliz n.n


End file.
